Mew Mew Revolution
by Mew of Fire
Summary: 3 years later, Deep Blue returns and the mew mews need help to defeat him. 2 new mew mews come to help. But who's the 3rd? and why won't she answer their call? And Zakuro has a twin? RxI
1. Adding Spice

Mew of Fire: hey this is my first story. please read and review.

Disclamier: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but if I did, it would be different.

Spice arrives at the new school he was attending. He looks at the building and sighs. Anything would bore you if you were the son  
of a crime lord. Well, today, Spice starts in a new school. He  
enters and looks around, his necklace swinging around his neck. The necklace glowed with some weird energy.  
( He has Mew Aqua in his necklace, he just doesn't know it.)

As Ichigo was in class she was thinking of how she couldn't wait to finish school and meet up with masaya though maybe she is boy crazy doesn't mean she can't think about him...but when class began something happened?

Spice was walking through the halls when he bumped into Masaya.  
Masaya turns and looks at him. "Well, hi there. You must be new.  
The name's Masaya Ayoama. And yours?" Masaya asked. Spice smiled  
and said "Spice. It's Spice Fujiwara." "Whoa, you have the same  
last name as one of girlfriends' friends. Tell me, are you related  
to Zakuro Fujiwara," Masaya asked. "Never knew or met her, sorry,"  
Spice replied. "Well, in case you didn't know, you have the same  
classes as me and Ichigo. C'mon. I'll give you a tour," Masaya  
said. Spice smiled longer as he walked with him.

As the teacher walked through the door quietly and kind of scared "Hello children...umm sorry I'm late I was taking care of something". Ichigo asked, "Is something wrong?" The teacher looked at Ichigo and said, "..No nothing is wrong..." But Ichigo looked in her eyes and if there was something wrong...something wrong...but as Ichigo wanted to see what was wrong so she asked if she could go to her locker to get something (in the hallway) the teacher was grading students papers that she said yes so Ichigo closed the door behide her as she saw nothing...it was quite...maybe too quite?

Masaya meets Ichigo with Spice watching. "Hello, Ichigo, what's  
going on? You know the two of us are late for school, as well as  
the new kid," Masaya told her. Spice looked at Ichigo and  
thought "Hmmm... that cat-girl Mew Mew has the same name, Wonder if  
there's a link to them." Masaya grabbed Spice's arm and pulled him  
near Ichigo. "Spice, this is Ichigo Momomiya." Spice smiled shyly  
and said "Hey, I'm Fujiwara Spice. It's nice to meet you?" A  
sweat drop appeared on his head from saying that.

As Ichigo Looked At Spice weirdly she smiled and said, "Well I am not late I just found something weird from our first teacher Ms.Yami. She came in late and looked scared...I knew something was up...so I came to see but that's when I saw u two! so what's up?"

"Nothing. Well, Ichigo, me and Spice are going to be in class. I hope  
to see you later," Masaya said as he grabbed Spice's arm and got to  
the class. Masaya turned to Spice and asked "Hey, after school, do  
you want to the Cafe Mew Mew to eat out? My treat, and Ichigo works  
there," Masaya asked. "Sure, I'll go," he replied. As they entered  
the classroom, Spice thought "Cafe Mew Mew? This must be same badly-  
named restaurant, but with a name like Mew Mew, there has to be some  
type of connection with the Tokyo Mew Mew that elf was talking  
about." "Hey, you alright. Here's your seat, Masaya said as Spice  
sat down.

Ichigo was wondering in the halls as she was wondering what she was doing there...staring at the halls with nothing there...as she went to her locker and got something...but as she was doing that she saw a piece of paper fall on the ground...as she picked it up and read it, it said Get info on the mew mews...ichigo couldn't believe it...it was a normal hand writing...by a student...but who? as she put it into her locker she grabbed a pink notebook and ran of to class...and set down onto her seat...

Masaya and Spice, who were now wearing street clothes, went into the  
Cafe Mew Mew and waited to be seated. Spice thought "Pink? Kind of  
like what the lead Mew wears. Looks like I may get some info after  
all." "Okay, Ichigo or one of her friends should seat us any  
minute" Masaya said.

Blackberry looked around frantically as she started running again. A  
man with short black hair followed close behind her  
shouting "Blackberry get back here we haven't finished the  
recording!" Laughing slightly at his attempt to keep up with her  
she looked for a place to hide. Honestly she just didn't really feel  
like working today, her throat was dry, and her head hurt, so that  
meant 'day off' for her!

Mew of Fire: There's chapter one. please read and review to see what happens next!


	2. Why Spice?

Mew Of Fire- hey! i'm back and i brought some friends!

Kish-yeah right. u kidnapped us!

Pie- why us?

Ichigo- Where's Masaya?

Mew of Fire- sorry. he's indisposed.

Pie, Kish, Ichigo- What?

Mew of fire- do the disclaimer and i'll explain.

Pie, Kish, Ichigo- Mew Of Fire doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew but she owns Spice and Blackberry. Now what does it mean?

Mew Of Fire- it means i killed him! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! To the story.

As Lettuce went over to Masaya and spice she got them a seat and asked what they wanted...as she looked at spice...Ichigo is busy...(pudding as u know she's dancing...mint is sitting down, and Zakuro is taking food to people...)

Spice now had an idea of who the Tokyo Mew Mew were, the  
waitresses. He ordered something for now, as he didn't want to blow  
his cover.

AT NIGHT

Spice went to a subway tunnel on a moped. He paid for a ticket, as  
he was going to run away. He came to the main tunnel. "Okay, kish,  
I'm ready to reveal what I know," he yelled out. Kish came out and  
said "Good, what do you know?" "I found out the Mew Mews' secret  
identities," Spice said, telling kish their names and their  
hideout's location. "Well, someone's been a good sport, but I don't  
need a witness in case we're being spied on, so out you go," kish  
said as he threw Spice onto the tracks. "Enjoy this, as it will be  
your final destination," kish said as he got away from the scene.  
Spice got up and got his stability back. But when two headlights  
emerge from the dark tunnel, he said "I guess I'm going to get what I  
deserve for opening my mouth," as he closed his eyes, as the front  
of the subway train speeds towards him.

as the train was coming closer and closer a green flash came in front of spice and as he knew it the train went by...a girl was holding his head as he lay there...

Spice woke up off the tracks and thought "I'm alive?" He got up and  
saw Mew Lettuce in front of him. "Oh, dear, I have been spied on,"  
he thought as he reached into his coat and pulled out a  
handgun. "Okay, listen, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want  
you to hurt me either. Regardless that I know you and your allies'  
secret, I got to get back to my dad, Tanaka Fujiwara and tell him  
I'm still alive. So if you'll just back up into the wall and let me  
leave, there'll be no casualties," he said nervously.

WAIT! I didn't mean to hear what was going on but since you told me the story...m-m- maybe I can help you get your father back...I just want to help, and make sure everything and everyone is ok...including u what if kish turns on you...I may be a mew mew but if anything happens to anyone I tried to safe...or you...I wont forgive myself...

"I don't care," Spice yelled, the arm he's holding the handgun in  
now twitching and shaking a little. "Kish is now my business. He  
knows who you and the others are now, and I'm getting out of Tokyo.  
I'm not about to trust you all so I can get torn apart after a  
while."

b-b...I just want to help you wont get hurt if u trust me...Looks into his eyes(so she can give him a promise)Blushes

Spice starts shaking and runs out of the subway tunnel. He got near  
his moped. "I can't trust the Mew Mews, not even the green-haired  
one. Now that I know their identities, their friends or family  
won't be safe for long. I got to get out of town before they send  
that...that cat girl to maul me," he said as he started up the moped.

as lettuce untransformed she started to run after Spice...even though she thought he doesn't like her as a friend and wouldn't work if she kept talking him but it's worth a shot...'WAIT!

Spice looked at Lettuce and said "What now?"

Listen... I just want to help...please...why are you doing this...we can help, I can help!

'You may trust me, but what about your friends? Face it, you're  
good, I'm bad," Spice said.

they will understand...I understand how you feel...do you like being bad...because you don't have to...

"My father's a godfather of a mafia, and my mother's dead. the only  
family I have left is my twin sister, but I don't know who or where she  
is. Listen, I'd like to meet your friends, so hop on. Maybe you  
deserve to help me," Spice said.

well...I don't know...but if it's to help you...than I'll go...Gets On

what's your name? I am Lettuce Mordoikawa...

Spice Fujiwara. drives moped to cafe Mew mew

Lettuce:That's Zakuro's last name...as she starts to go into cafe mew mew

"I know, weird to have the same last name of a famous movie star,"  
Spice said as he followed Lettuce.

Do You Know Your Sister? as she saw ichigo,pudding,mint,and zakuro there

No, Spice said, "As far as I remember, dad killed mom, took me, and  
abandoned my sister. I haven't seen her since."

Lettuce's thoughts he's had a hard life...I wish I could do something...he's lost his mom, dad, and even his sister I wonder what I could do...as she set down on the chair and waited for Spice to sit by her

Spice sat by Lettuce and said "My dad's still alive. He made me do  
this with the aliens, and now that elf-eared jerk is going to tell him  
I'm dead."

as the 4 girls came up to talk to lettuce and see who the boy she brought over

Spice started to shake in fear over the four other girls. He backed  
away so as to not get in the way.

hey guys...this is Spice...he wants to meet youlooks at spice

"Uhhh... hi," Spice said backing away a little more.

he's really nice...and sweet I met him umm well this is ichigo(as ichigo said we met gives a fake smiles,closers her eyes, and waves)umm that's Pudding Fong(Pudding:HI!GLAD TO MEET YOU!)That's Mint Aizawa(Mint:hi...)and That's Zakuro Fujiwara!(Zakuro:Looks At Him And says hello...)

"Nice to meet all of you," Spice said, giving a faint smile.

'Well its getting late since we have no school tomorrow...you can come back? then pudding said so lettuce is this your boyfriend? LettuceBlushed

"Hey, I can come back," he said, giving a cold stare at  
Pudding. "Well, I got to go home now, thanks for letting me meet  
your friends, Miss Lettuce," Spice said as he walked out. He got on  
his moped and started t drive down the streets. "I guess by now,  
dad believes that stupid elf punk about my demise. I guess I better  
check into a hotel somewhere," Spice said to himself.

The next morning, Spice woke up in the hotel room he was staying  
in. He stretched out and sighed. He got into the clothes he wore  
the night before, got, turned in the key to the innkeeper and paid  
him, and sped out on the moped. "I wonder what I'm going to do since  
this is a no school day," he thought as he went into the main city.

as lettuce was getting ready for work and walked there with pudding she saw spice pass by...as she was thinking about him and how she was going to help him then pudding looked at her and looked at spice... "hey here's your boyfriend!" "PUDDING! He's not my boyfriend! Said Lettuce."

Spice saw Lettuce and Pudding looking at him and stopped. "hmm...  
maybe a little coffee won't do a little harm," he thought as he  
parked near the cafe and entered.

Ichigo- How could u kill him?

Mew Of Fire- Varsity Field Hockey Team. I'm the goalie. they listen to me.

Kish- yeah! he's gone!

Pie-Oh Hoopla.

Mew of Fire- please read and review to see what happens to Spice.


	3. What Have I Gotten Into?

Mew of Fire: Hey everybody! My soccer team and I just won 3rd place! I'm so happy!

Kish: Wait, I thought you were the 2 year divison champions. Oh yeah, you lost to another team who wasn't even supposed to make it.

6 girls in purple soccer uniforms enter.

Girl 1: He said the unmentionable. Get Him!

Girls: GGGGAAAARRRRRR!

Kish: AAAHHHHHH! (runs away)

Pie: He should have known better.

Mew of Fire: Yeah. Hey girls! Pizza Party at the coach's house!

Girls: WHOOO! (run to the pizza party)

Kish: Mew of Fire doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But she owns Spice and Blackberry. I'm going to take a nap now.

Mew of Fire: Here's chapter 3!

As Lettuce and Pudding entered the cafe mint was sitting down, Ichigo started working, and Zakuro was giving food to people.

Spice waited to be seated as a news anchor comes on. "It is a grave   
dawn for Tokyo as the alien invaders from three years ago return for   
revenge. In a subway tunnel, we see the son of Tanaka Fujiwara,  
Spice, telling something to one of them, only to be tossed onto the  
path of an oncoming subway train. Luckily, one of the Tokyo's   
defenders, the Tokyo Mew Mew, was able to get him out of the way.   
But later, Tanaka was kidnapped and held for a mysterious ransom, we  
at Tokyo TV News has permission from police to broadcast the video  
the alien left," said the anchor.

Soon, Kish appeared. In the recorded message he said," This is a   
warning for Spice Fujiwara. I knew one of those do-gooders will  
save you, so I got some info out of your old man about your  
necklace. Seems that your little bling has some energy of what our  
kind calls "Mew Aqua". The premise is simple: if you want to see him  
again, ALIVE, cough up the necklace at midnight tonight at your  
house. If you don't, well, let's show you how bad things will  
turn...". The camera turns to see Spice's father tied to a chair,  
with a machine bearing liquid. "This little machine is what we call  
the "Siliclonizer". If you don't bring use that necklace, we'll be  
pumping that liquid into him, making him one of us. You have your   
warning." The television turned back to the anchor as Spice gave a  
shocked look. "Okay, now this is personal," Spice said as he  
started to walk out.

Keiichiro, aware of the news, came out and told the other girls to  
come in.

But anyway...Lettuce waited for Spice to com down the lab with her as she started to talk about her father and Kish..."Don't worry Spice...it will be ok...Smiles Shyly waiting for a answer

"I don't know about this. If this is some secret lab, then there's a  
chance you and your friends will try to 'experiment' on me," Spice   
said.

Its ok...they wont...its fine...trust me...Smilesdo you?

"Well, okay," Spice said as he went down the stairs.

"It maybe weird but I feel like I know you and we just met...

"Lettuce, did you say something," Spice asked.

BlushesNo nothing at all...as they all got down to the lab-----your keiichiro so yea!

"Hey, girls," Keiichiro said. "Saw the news, and Ryou will be here  
any minute. Now, what should we do to him," he added, looking at  
Spice. "Uhhh... hello?"

"Wait! He's my friend...don't hurt him...he's just...misunderstood(SP?)

"So, he's your friend, and what, might I ask, is his full name,"   
Keiichiro asked.

Umm His Name Is Spice Fujiwara...Looks at him

With a soft gaze Blackberry looked around. Sure she had wanted  
a little peace, but maybe this was too much. On other terms...it wasn't   
enough. 

"Oh my gosh! Look its Blackberry right there!"

"Oh Ms. Chicuro can I have your autograph?"

Fans. Sure she escaped her manager, but everywhere she went people  
knew her face. And if they didn't...all they had to do was look up.  
In doing so they'd see the large billboard announcing the date of  
her CD's release. Her manager had thought it a good idea, only now  
she'd never find what she was looking for.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry dears but my name is not Blackberry  
its...Vapor yes Vapor. Im flattered you thought me pretty enough to  
be compaired with such a famous little girl." she laughed with a   
fake British accent and ran off.

"Whoa, wait a minute. This punk has the same last name as Zakuro?   
I'm going to have to do a simple DNA test," Keiichiro said as he   
grabbed Spice and tied him onto a gurnee. "Don't worry, kid, this   
won't hurt a little," he said as he placed his foot onto the wheels   
and started pushing a little. "Are you sure this is legal," Spice  
asked. "Sorry, kid, can't hear you..." he said as he pushed the   
table. "Won't have to worry about him anymore," Keiichiro said to   
the others.

WHAT?Lettuce Said and Asked! No...don't. Then she starts to run after him. Keiichiro...please...(As Pudding Jumped by lettuce)

Looking up stopped dead in her tracks she needed to find a place to  
escape the fans. It was either the museum or this cute little cafe  
shape very oddly...cafe it is. Running inside she closed the door   
quickly and looked around. It had a few people in it but not enough  
that if someone recognized her she'd be trapped.

Spice was being taken down a weird tunnel and then he is cut free  
from the table, only to start falling head-first onto the  
floor. 'This is not fun. I want out of this," Spice yelled.

As the other mew mews came up Ichigo,Mint,And Zakuro Came Up While Pudding Came Up Bouncing Up! Pudding saw her and said Hi!Who Are You?

Blinking slightly at the bouncy blonde she smiled slightly. "Um...my   
name is Blackberry...and you are?"

PUDDING! Pudding Fong!as lettuce came up stairs...and this is my friend Lettuce!shes in a bad mood because her boyfriend is being kidnapped by the cafe manager!hes getting his DNA tested! Pudding...he's not my boyfriend!blusheshi...you are?

Spice woke up. He found himself in some dark room. He lit his   
lighter up and started to walk around. "Hello, he asked, "Is   
someone there?"

He walked up some weird stairs as he looked for a way out.

Looking from the blonde to the girl with dark green hair she blinked  
once more. "Blackberry Chicuro, it's nice to meet you all..."

glad to meet you...umm so you want anything to eat?

With a soft laugh she nodded. "Oh yes I'm sorry. I didn't realize I  
was taking up your time I'm sure you have customers. Yes I'd like   
um...just some sweet tea please." she bowed slightly and walked over  
to a random, empty table and sat down.

Coming Up! Said Lettuce she got her sweet tea and gave it to her

Taking the tea she smiled and thanked the girl then her eyes fell on  
a magazine lying on the table. The cover title 'Blackberry Chicuro's   
new CD release! Special interview' All she could think was... When  
was I interviewed by this magazine?

Mew of Fire: I hoped you liked chapter 3.

Kish: (shaking) Those Purple soccer girls are scary.

Ichigo: That's why you should never insult girls.

Pie: Yes. You should know from our battles that girls are tough.

Kish: Well, I'm so sorry.

Mew of Fire: Read and Review to see what happens to the gang. Will Spice save his dad?


	4. To Save Dad, with some help

Mew of Fire- Hi! I'm back.

Kish- Where were you? People were panicking.

Mew of Fire- Sorry. I was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Ichigo- What's going on?

Pie- She's talking about some tv show again.

Mew of Fire- gasps It's not some tv show! Prince Zuko is totally hot and he has abs!

Pie and Kish- Whatever.

Ichigo- He sounds dreamy.

Mew of Fire- He is.

Kish- Can we continue the story now? I'm bored!

Mew of Fire- First I must thank the reviewers and do the disclaimer. ok?

Pie- Whatever.

Mew of Fire- thank you to the following reviewers:

_Greentotoyo-thanks to you and your friend for the great review! I will totally keep on writing. _

Mew of Fire- Now to the disclaimer:

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but I own Spice, Blackberry, and Apricot.

Spice got to a dead end and pushed upon the wall. Suddenly, it spun   
around, taking him to the boys' restroom. He walked out of the  
stall which had a sign marked 'Out Of order'. He got out of the   
restroom and back into the restaurant. "Man, this is not a good  
day. If that was a DNA test, then I don't like it. I have to save   
dad, but now I have t get even with the cafe manager. Now what am I   
going to do," he sighed to himself as he dropped to his knees.

Taking another sip of her tea she turned the magazine so Lettuce  
could see it. "I was never interviewed by this magazine. Obviously   
it's a fake."

Spice got up and dusted his jacket off. "Okay, I think I should   
send a complaint to whoever owns this chain of restaurants. Maybe   
if I ask someone, I can get the founder's address," Spice said as he  
looked around--- Anyone playing Ryou?

The upstairs door to the cafe opened as a blonde haired man came  
down. He seemed maybe a senior in high school, closing the door  
behind him he walked down and over to Lettuce, Pudding, and   
Blackberry.

"Well Hello ladies, who's your friend?"  
Blackberry clutched the magazine in her hand as her eyes twitched  
slightly 'Maybe I should put a sign on my head that says Hi I'm  
Blackberry! so people will stop asking me my name...' she thought to  
herself.

Spice looked at Ryou and thought "he must be the owner. better give  
my complaint." He followed Ryou and said, "hello, Mr. Owner. I have  
a little complaint about your cafe manager's behavior.." but was cut  
off by Keiichiro saying "You again? Well, I have another way of  
doing a DNA test," as he grabbed Spice's necklace and pushed him near   
something else.

Keichirro dragged Spice by the Mew Aqua-filled necklace to a  
closet and throws him in, locking the door behind him. "Don't   
worry, kid, it won't be lonely in there. All of Ryou's past   
experiments and inventions are in there also. They've been put  
there for some reason, but I don't remember. Play nice," he said as  
he left.

Spice was getting scared in there when he heard some electronic  
noises. Soon, alarms and robots saying "Mew Aqua detected," are   
heard, as saw blades and darts deploy. One of the saw blade cuts   
Spice in the lower arm, causing blood to flow from it to the ground,  
which comes out of the door. "This is not funny. Let me out of  
here, because if you don't, I'll find a way out, and I'm telling the   
Japanese Prime Minister on you," he yelled.

as hi ryou...this is blackberry! we just met her she's nice!

Spice kept pulling on the door, which now had lots of blood coming  
out. "hey, come back. Don't let me die here with these bad   
machines," he begged.

As Lettuce looked at the lab entrance she saw keiichiro coming out and the rest of the mew mews taking orders as ryou and blackberry talked but she couldn't find spice anywhere the last time she saw him was when keiichrio took him in the lab so she started walking to the lab as she looked around in the dark room with computers lighting up she saw a little blood from a door...?

"That's it. When I get out of this deathtrap, I'm finding a phone   
because I'm calling the police," Spice yelled.

As Lettuce heard Spices voice and ran to the door, opened it and saw Spice bleeding real bad! Ichigo! she yelled as ichigo came running down the stairs with mint,pudding,and zakuro

Spice got out, his clothes now stained in blood, and walked  
away. "Thanks, now I'll look for a pay phone somewhere," Spice  
said as he went to the stairs to get to the restaurant.

Lettuce ran to him b-b-but you...are hurt...touches his arm to the cut

Feeling a sting from Lettuce's touch, Spice said," I wouldn't have  
been cut if that crazy manager of yours hadn't shoved me in  
there." keiichiro was shocked and said "yeah...but I... we...  
you... Okay, I confess. I want to get rid of him since he found  
out our secret." 'You owe me big time, sir, because after I call  
the police, I'm filing a lawsuit for medical bills," Spice said as

maybe I should patch you up with some cloth?

"I don't know," Spice said, "I knew I shouldn't be here."

no you are...please it's a bad cut...the least I could do

"Well, alright," Spice said as he went with Lettuce.

lettuce started to look at the cut as the girls started to work again

Spice was asleep almost all day after Lettuce treated his cut. It   
was night when keiichiro came to see him. "Hey, you alright, kid?   
That loss of blood must've gotten to you. Wake up, it's 11 P.M. and   
it's almost closing time," he said. Spice woke up and said "11 P.M.  
Oh man, I have one hour to respond to that ransom," he panicked as   
he started ran up the stairs and out of the lab.

Apricot was walking down the street. "Wow I was right.  
Tokyo is a bit scarier at night" sees spice racing off on his moped.  
"he was sure going pretty fast. I wonder where he's headed?" starts  
fiddling with her white & orange heart necklace. "maybe it's a big  
party or something cool! Guess I'll follow him." starts running after  
spice. "I can't help but feel I've seen him from somewhere, but  
where?" (mind flashes back to the news) "Duh! he's that kid on the  
news! I guess he's going after those outer space freaks! I'll be  
right behind him in case he needs help because I'm a black belt in  
karate. also, I've got a score to settle with those freaks!"  
(continues running after spice) "I wonder if the mew mews will show up?"

pudding and lettuce saw spice and a girl running so pudding started to follow after them then lettuce

apricot kept going "I wonder what he plans on doing? &  
I hope I don't ruin his plan. But if he's got  
business with those outer space freaks, it'll be my  
lucky day, because I've got unfinished business too!"  
Apricot speeds up so she won't lose Spice.

"Pudding bounced up to apricot hi! what r u doing? as lettuce ran up to pudding

Spice stopped his moped near his house, which was a business  
building. "Okay, I only got 59 minutes to free dad, so I have to  
act fast," Spice said as he got his gun ready.

Kish- What will Spice do with his gun this time?

Ichigo- Hopefully shoot off your head.

Pie- Ask Mew of Fire.

Mew of Fire- Shhh. I'm watching Avatar right now. I want to watch the finale!

Kish- PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE HER STOP!

Ichigo- Do you have pictures of him?

Mew of Fire- I have loads! Want to see?

Ichigo- sure!

Kish- Review to stop the crazy Avatar lover!

Mew of Fire- I'm not crazy!

Pie- Sure.

Mew of Fire- If you review, you will be thanked! Now, to go find a friend of mine, and watch movies.


	5. The Battle Begins

Mew of Fire: hey everybody! I'm back!

Ichigo: Did you want avatar?

Mew of Fire: Yes! It rocked!

Kish: What's Spice going to do with his weapon?

Mew of fire: You'll see.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Spice, Blackberry, Apricot, and any other characters you don't recognize.

Thank You to My Reviewers:

_Oniyurimoon- Thank you. please keep on reading!_

_AutmunXMidnight- Thank you for telling me that you love Spice's lines. _

_Mew Fire- I'll keep on undating, but you better keep on reading._

_greentotoyo- My loyal reviewer. Please keep on reading!_

_sam- I think that's the person next door. but please keep on reading._

Mew of Fire- To all of my reviewers, and other readers, please read on. Now to the story! I said on to the story! I'm think you should read on!

* * *

As apricot, lettuce, and pudding waited in the bush pudding said I'm pudding! this is lettuce my friend you are?

"Watch out, alien punks, because Spice Fujiwara's in the house,"  
Spice yelled out as he charged into the complex.

apricot looks over shoulder. "hi pudding! my name is  
apricot kurosaki. are you friends of Spice? are you  
here to take down the aliens too?"

yep! Wait...how can u fight r u...a Mew Mew!

Spice entered the building to see the Kimera Anima guard the  
perimeter. "They may not be cute and cuddly, but they're going to be  
road kill," Spice yelled as he hid near a wall.

--Back at the cafe--

Keiichiro was studying Spice's DNA along with Zakuro's. He gave a  
shocked look. "Ryou, you need to get over here and see this. And  
bring Zakuro with you," he called out

Blackberry watched as they ran out of the cafe. "Hm...wonder where  
they're going..." she took a sip of her tea and looked at Ryou who  
had made himself cozy in the chair across from her reading the  
magazine.

"Probably fighting the aliens again."

"...Aliens?"

Ryou dropped the magazine and laughed fakely "Oh so sorry did I say  
aliens? I meant um...cupcakes!"

"They're...fighting cupcakes?"

"No! They're fighting aliens! I mean yes cupcakes!"

"...I think you have some explaining to do..."

"Ryou! Could you come here? I need you to see something!" shouts Keichirro.

Ryou stood quickly "Yes of course!" 'Saved...' he thought to  
himself. As he walked off Blackberry stood. "Hey wait what did you  
mean by aliens?" Slipping on a random napkin she fell forward  
bumping into Ryou. "I'm so sorry!" Her cheeks flushed as she looked  
up at him. With a soft smile he shook his head "No, it's  
alright." 'Stay in control. you know what happens when you loose  
control..' she thought.

"Yeah," Keichirro said as he got Ryou and got him to the lab where  
he was studying Spice's and Zakuro's blood. "I've been studying  
Zakuro's blood with that boy Kish wants, and , well, I found  
something you might want to see," he said.

Apricot looked at Lettuce and Pudding" um.. no, I'm not a mew mew but I thought he could use some help. why? are you mew mews?"

Keiichiro sighed. "She just found out our mission, did she,"  
he said, "Well, anyway, there's something you should see. I think  
the DNA in that kid is the same as Zakuro's."

Ryou shook his head "It would seem it's my fault, but  
really...Zakuro's brother?"

"Take a look for yourself," Keiichiro said as he showed Ryou the DNA  
test results.

"Lettuce, she knows!" moans Pudding. "Wait! You really are mew mews! That's so cool!" says Apricot. "Really!" ask Lettuce and Pudding. "Totally!" answers Apricot. "I guess you're allowed to know as long as you don't tell anyone." says Lettuce. "I wouldn't tell anyone in a lifetime!" smiles Apricot.

"I can't believe this! This is totally identical to Zakuro's dna!" exclaims Ryou. "I know. It's amazing. I really can't believe this either." answers Keichirro. "So that punk is a mew mew after all. We better have someone go get him and bring him here." says Ryou.

"So…. How are we going to help Spice?" questions Lettuce. "With brute force!" shouts Pudding. "Pudding! Shhhh!" says Lettuce. "We should try to stay in the shadows. Then we can spring out and help him without being detected. Plus, I've got a score to settle with those aliens." says Apricot. "What kind of score?" asks Pudding and Lettuce. "Oh, it's nothing for you guys to worry about." tells Apricot.

"Alright Kimera Anima! You're going down!" shouts Spice. He charges at them and shoots his gun.

In another part of the house, Pie and Tart hear all the noise from Spice's battle. "Sounds like we have company Tart. Want to take care of him?" asks Pie coldly. "Why do I have to! Why can't Kish do it!" shouts Tart. "Kish is practicing something. What it is, I don't know." answers Pie.

In a different part of the house than the other two, Kish is thinking aloud while he practices the flute. "I wonder if I'll ever see that girl again," wonders Kish, "I mean, she was so polite and didn't even care that I looked different. I wonder where she is now." Then he began to think back 7 years.

* * *

Kish: What am I thinking about?

Ichigo: I didn't even know he had a brain.

Mew of Fire: Hey everybody! I need a vote. When you review, tell me if Spice's dad should:

die

become an alien and attack the mew mews

come out unharmed

And should Spice:

keep his necklace

lose it in the battle

surrender it to the aliens

Let me know as soon as possible!

Pie: When did you come back?

Ichigo: You just slept through a whole chapter!

Kish: It's true.

Pie: Whatever.

Mew of Fire: What's going to happen next?


	6. The Battle Continues

Mew of Fire: I'm back! and I brought one of my BFFs.

Kish: Great.

Ari: HI!

Pie: You're back? Great.

Ari: (pulls out a camera) NIGHT FLASH!

The flash stuns Kish and Pie.

MOF: NOT THE CURSED CAMERA!

Ichigo: what's going on?

She sees Ari night flashing Masaya!

Ari: DIE!

MOF: To the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own TMM but I own Spice, Blackberry, and Apricot.

* * *

The girls outside hear Spice's gunshot. "Sounds like it's time to help him out!" shouts Pudding. Lettuce and Pudding transform and then the three of them run into the building to help Spice. Spice sees them come in and shouts, "What are you two doing here!" Then he sees Apricot and asks, "And who are you!"

"We came to help you! And my name's Apricot Kurosaki." answers Apricot. "You shouldn't be here! This is my problem! I'm the only one who should deal with it!" replies Spice. "You don't need to shout anymore. We beat all of the Anima." says Lettuce. "You guys should get out of here while you still can. I don't want to involve you in any of my problems." says Spice.

"We're not leaving! We're going to help you!" yells Pudding. "Fine." says Spice. "Well what do we do now?" asks Lettuce. Apricot is about to answer when she hears a sweet sounding song. She begins to run in the direction she hears it coming from. "Hey Apricot! Where are you going!" shouts Pudding. She ignores them and keeps on running. "I guess she'll meet up with us later. Let's go." says Spice. The rest of them start running in the opposite direction.

Apricot continues to run down the hallway. "That music sounds so familiar. And that smell, I hope the person playing it is the one from the park seven years ago.

Begin Flash Back

7 years ago at the park………………

Little Apricot was walking in the forest. Suddenly she heard a beautiful song being played, and smelled the scent of flowers and mint. She ran though the forest to find where it was coming from. When she finally reached her destination, she saw a boy about her age was playing it on the flute. He turned to see her standing there. "Hi! You play the flute really well! That was really amazing!" said Apricot. "Thanks. Most people don't understand that music is important." replied the boy. "I know. I play the flute too! But not as well as you do since I just started playing it." told Apricot. "That's cool. I never met anyone who played the flute before, well other than me." said the boy. Then they both heard a phone ringing. "Oh that's my phone!" said Apricot, "Hello? Oh hi! Oh do I? Fine. Bye." She then hangs up her phone. "I'm really sorry. I have to go." said Apricot sadly. "Well, how will I remember you?" asked the boy. "Well… My necklace! It's the only one ever made." said Apricot as she pointed to it. Her necklace was an orange and white heart necklace. "Okay." said the boy happily. "Well, bye then!" shouted Apricot as she ran back into the forest.

"Bye!" replied the boy.

End Flash Back

"Hey Kish! We could use your help!" shouts Tart loudly, breaking Kish's train of thought. He puts his flute away and replies, "Of course! You always need my help!" Then he teleports out of the room with Tart following.

Finally Apricot came to a door. Just as she was about to touch the handle, the music stopped, and the smell disappeared. She then threw open the door and looked around the room. The room was totally empty. "I guess I was just imaging things again," says Apricot sadly, "Though I would have really liked to see that boy again. Well, I better get back and help the others." Then she turns around and runs back to meet up with the others.

Pudding turns around to see Apricot running to them. "Hey Apricot! There you are! We were wondering where you went!" shouts Pudding happily. "Did I miss anything?" asks Apricot. "Nope." says Pudding. "We're almost to the room where they're holding my father." tells Spice. "How do you figure that?" asks Lettuce. "Cause it's been too quiet." replies Spice. They then enter a huge ballroom. "Whoa! Nice ballroom!" says Apricot. "Thanks." replies Spice.

* * *

"Where are Lettuce and Pudding!" Ryou shouted. "They went running after that Spice guy. And that was probably an hour ago." says Zakuro. "And they still haven't come back yet?" asks Keichirro. "Nope." answers Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro. Blackberry looked at them all in a confused way. First fighting aliens, and now missing people. Then she put two and two together and realized it. "You guys are the mew mews aren't you?" states Blackberry. "Well there goes our cover Ryou!" shouts Ichigo. "Yes we are. But what's it to you?" asks Zakuro coldly. "Nothing." says Blackberry. "You have to promise not to tell anyone or we'll come after you." replied Zakuro.

* * *

MOF: That was good.

Ari: NIGHT FLASH!

It's a camera that stuns people.

Ichigo: what are we going to do.

MOF: 3,2,1..

The Camera dies.

Ari: NNNNNNOOOOO!

Kish and Pie: Thank GOD!

MOF: READ AND REVIEW OR ARI WILL NIGHT FLASH YOU!


	7. Battles can last forever

**MOF: Hey everybody! sorry it took me so long to update. I'm dealing with evil teachers. ari left cause her camera broke, again.**

**Pie: HOORAY!**

**Kish: no more night flash!**

**Ichigo: I know. **

**MOF: thanks to my loyal reviewer, Mew Fire. YOU ROCK!**

**anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TMM but I own Spice, Blackberry and Apricot!**

* * *

"Welcome to your final resting place Spice." says Kish, "Oh! I see you brought some friends along for some fun! Welcome ladies." Spice rolls his eyes at the final resting place comment, I mean who doesn't say that to their foe nowadays? "Stop with the chatter and let's fight!" shouts Pudding, "I'm bored out of my mind here!" Kish, Pie, and Tart ready their weapons. "So, you want to fight for your father's life and your necklace? Fine by us." says Kish. "Just shut it Kish! Do you want to fight or what!" yells Spice. "Spice, you should be careful. You don't know what those three are truly capable of." whispers Lettuce. "Aw. The little bad boy has a baby sitter. How cute." mocks Tart. " You jerks! Just stop it!" screams Apricot. "Apricot. You stay out of this." whispers Pudding. "Yes," answers Lettuce, "they could hurt you greatly since you are unarmed and have no mew mew genes." Apricot looks a bit shocked and replies, "Oh yeah. I forgot but that." Spice and Lettuce give her a weird look. "Hey! Are we going to fight or what?" shouts Tart. "Give them a moment Tart. Humans can't make up their minds that easily." replies Pie. Meanwhile, Kish is staring at Apricot and thinking, _That girl. She looks so familiar. I wonder where I've seen her before. _

Spice turns quickly and shouts, "Come on alien freaks! I don't have all night to fight you."

As Kish, Pie, and Tart get ready to attack, Kish tries to see what Apricot is wearing around her neck. But before he could see anything, Pie and Tart began to fight. Spice had his gun out and was blasting anything that got too close to him, Lettuce and Pudding were using their attacks to protect their non-mew friends, and Apricot was karate-kicking anything in her way. After a while everyone, even the aliens and Pudding, were getting tired. Then, Pie sent a kimera anima directly at Apricot. "Oh no! Apricot look out!" screams Lettuce. Spice saw what was happening and he slammed himself into the monster. "Ha. One fool down, three to go." says Pie. Spice stood up quickly and glared at the aliens. "Don't count me out yet, I've got a special weapon. Mew Mew Spice Metamorphosis." yells Spice. "What!" asks everyone else. Spice is surrounded by black light. When it clears he is wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, black boots, a black band around his neck like Ryou's and sunglasses. "Spice Pistol!" shouts Spice as he summons his weapon, "Ribbon Spice Shadow Barrage!" His attack shatters every monster in the room. Kish decides at this moment to see what's around Apricot. He looks and sees a orange and white heart necklace. _I knew she looked familiar. It really is her! _"Cool! Hey Lettuce! Your boyfriend is a mew mew too!" shouts Pudding. "Pudding! He's not my boyfriend!" says Lettuce as she's blushing.

"Now to finish the job." says Spice as he turns to face the aliens. "You are still looking for a fight? You're a persistent mew mew aren't you?" questions Pie.

Just as Spice is about to attempt to kill the aliens to save his dad, a phone starts to ring. "Oh." says Apricot, "I think it's mine." Another ring went off. "Yep. It's mine!" quickly states Apricot, "Hello? Oh hi. I'm busy right now. Can't I do it later! WHAT! SHE DID WHAT! You're kidding me. You are? I'm gonna kill you. Later. In like an hour or two. Bye." Apricot quickly hangs up and turns around to the others. "Um… That was just an annoying person. Continue with your threatening." Apricot says. Everyone sweat drops, but Kish gets a little suspicious. _Who could that have been on the phone? _Spice then turns back to the aliens and shouts, "Hey freaks with the ears. Are we going to finish our fight? Or are you too chicken to continue!" Pudding sticks her tongue out tauntingly and Lettuce and Apricot get ready to fight. "It's your choice, stupid humans. I can see why you're so stupid." says Tart.

The fight continues on as Spice, and Lettuce fight most of the monsters. Pudding is trying to talk to Apricot. "So where did you learn to fight like that?" asks Pudding. "My neighbors. Hiro is my best friend, and his little sister, Yuki, is training to be a spy." says Apricot. Kish teleports behind them and says, "What are you doing crazy monkey?" Pudding quickly shouts, "None of your business, pervert!" "Well then, I'll just be taking your friend then." he says as he grabs Apricot and teleports up into the air. "Hey mew mews! You want your friend? Well, you'll have to give up the necklace then." says Kish. Spice and Lettuce look up and see Kish holding Apricot hostage. "Let her go Kish! She has nothing to do with us!" shouts Spice angrily. "Oh really? Well, she seems to be part of the team now. Hand over your necklace or this girl dies." says Pie.

**

* * *

MOF: What's gonna happen? will Apricot die? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO!**

**Spice: what did you eat?**

**MOF: A lot of stuff.**

**Kish: how'd he get here?**

**Spice: the door. **

**Ichigo: well this is a party! **

**Pie: what did I do to deserve this torture?**

**MOF: Please read and review! This is Mew of Fire saying……**

**I LOVE PRINCE ZUKO, KISH, CHAZZ, AND LOADS OF OTHER CUTE GUYS! YEA HOTNESS!**

**Spice: excuse her. she lost it again. **


	8. Battle Over and Mew Mew 2

MOF: Sorry been busy!

Spice: procrastination.

MOF: Stop it! I wrote a new fic. it's in Avatar: The Last Airbender and it's called: Fire and Ice.

Disclaimer" (u should know it by now)

THANX TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!

MEW FIRE and FLUTTERBY PRINCESS!

"Spice, what about your dad?" asks Lettuce. "I don't care anymore. He can die for all I care. Apricot is a more important person, she has a purpose, is kind and passionate, and was willing to help me out. Dad never cared." says Spice coldly. "If it's what you want." says Lettuce.

"Oh good for you for not caring for your dad. He died of shock when he saw us. Oh well." says Tart. "Hi! Tar-Tar! Over here!" shouts Pudding. "Oh great. She's back." says Tart blushing. "Are you overjoyed to see your love again?" asks Pie. "No!" shouts Tart, blushing more. "So, what's your decision?" asks Kish. "Fine. I'll give you it. IF you give Apricot back." says Spice. "Throw it here then." says Pie. Spice takes off his necklace and throws it up to Pie. Kish kisses Apricot on the cheek and whispers to her, "I'll be seeing you again, kitty." and then he puts her down. "We'll be seeing you all again, and I mean ALL of you." says Kish and then the 3 of them teleport. "Apricot, all you all right?" asks Lettuce. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Spice, why did you hand over the Mew Aqua?" asks Apricot. "I'll get it back. But you didn't deserve to get captured by them." says Spice. "We should get back to the café now, so they know that we're okay. And that we've made a new member and a new friend." says Lettuce.

"Do you know where Lettuce and Pudding went yet, Ryou?" asked Ichigo. "No, for the 1 billionth time, no. But we will soon." answers Ryou. Blackberry looked around at them and thought to herself, _these people are just like me, and other normal people. They just are trying to do their best at their job. Maybe I should tell them, I mean, what I think I am. _Blackberry quickly stood up and walks over to Zakuro. Zakuro senses someone behind her and turns around. It was the girl who was a new edition to the team, Blackberry Chicuro. "What do you need?" asks Zakuro. "Well, I think I am a mew mew." says Blackberry. "How so? Do you have any strange things happening to you?" Zakuro questions. "Well, if I get too excited, panda bear ears pop out, and I have these cravings for bamboo a lot." answers Blackberry. Zakuro quickly takes her by the arm and drags her over to Ryou. "Hey Ryou, I think we have a new mew here." says Zakuro. Ryou and the others look up and Zakuro tells Blackberry to repeat what she just told her. Blackberry does, and everyone is surprised. "Well, the more help, the better." says Ichigo. "Now we'll have 6 mew mews." says Ryou. "Make it 7 and a new friend and you've got us all." says Pudding as she, Lettuce, Spice, and Apricot all walk through the door. "Well, where have you all been? And who's the new friend there?" asks Keichirro. "We were helping Spice with his alien problems. And this is Apricot, she found us out, but she helped us in battle." says Lettuce. "Is everybody on this whole planet going to find out who we are today!" asks Mint and Ichigo. "I hope not." says Zakuro. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I must go now." says Apricot. "Hold it." says Ryou. Everyone turns around. "Blackberry, Spice, and Apricot are going to have to work here now since they all know our secret and 2 of them are mew mews." he says. _If not all_, Ryou thought to himself. "Cool!" says Apricot. Everyone then heads out the door and to their houses. Spice is staying at Zakuro's house since they found out they have something in common, their hate of their father.

MOF: That's all for now. R&R!

Spice: we're finally leaving.


	9. Seeing Apricot

**MOF: I'm back!**

**Kish: You took your sweet time.**

**MOF: well excuse me. I didn't think there was a timer here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMM but I own Apricot, Spice, Yuki, Hiro, and Blackberry.**

* * *

As Ichigo walks down the street, Kish quickly teleports in front of her. "Hey Ichigo. I don't need to play with you anymore, cause I found a new kitty to play with." he says quickly and then teleports away. "I wonder who he found, and I pity that person." thinks Ichigo aloud.

At Apricot's House

Apricot comes running in the door of the mansion she lives in. There is a boy about her age standing there.

"Hiro! Is Yuki still in the air vents?" she asks. Hiro is a boy who is 17 years old. He is tall, has black hair, and ice blue eyes. He is like a brother to Apricot and her next door neighbor.

"Yeah. My little sister, who wants to be a spy, is stuck in your air vents. Go fig." he says. He is holding a broom and hitting the air vent with it.

"Give me that!" says Apricot as she takes the broom.

"Yuki! Yuki Shido! Get your 8 year old beginner spy ass out of my air vent!" screams Apricot.

"Uh….. Apri, that's no way to talk to my sister." says Hiro.

Suddenly, a huge smoke cloud appears and when it clears, there stands an 8 year old girl in a black jumpsuit. She has green eyes, and straight black hair that has a chunk in the front that has been dyed white. (I LOVE THAT HAIR STYLE!)

"Hi everybody!" shouts Yuki. Apricot and Hiro sweat drop.

"Sorry about me yelling." says Apricot.

"Well, your voice lead me back here. So I guess we're even." says Yuki.

"Apri home! Apri home!" cheers a little glass and metallic looking dragon as he flies at Apricot.

"Hey Z! How are you?" asks Apricot. (A/N: if you didn't guess it already, Apricot's nickname is Apri.)

"Me good. Me good." says Z as they walk into the kitchen of Apricot's house.

"So… Why were you busy before?" asks Hiro.

"I was with the other mew mews. Also, I got in a fight with the aliens, Kish Pie, and Tart." says Apricot.

"Oh. Didn't think of that. But at least Gateau, Fraise, and Cerise weren't the ones you had to fight. If you did, that would cause problems. (A/N: new characters to come.)

Z perches on Apricots shoulder and latches onto a piece of her hair so he won't fall off.

"Z's so cute!" coos Yuki.

"Yes. Me am! Me am!" says Z happily. They all laugh as Apricot pulls some ice cream out of the fridge and dishes it out.

"So what's going to happen now?" asks Hiro.

"I'm working at Café Mew Mew because I know their secret." says Apricot.

"That's going to cut into your training, but fine." sighs Hiro.

"I don't have a choice." says Apricot.

"Do they know?" asks Hiro.

"No. But they will soon. I can't take this secrecy much longer!" says Apricot.

"No! I say that you remain the mysterious ally of the mews. That way, you can play both sides." says Hiro.

"I agree! That would be fun!" shouts Yuki.

"Fine. I'll remain a secret. For now, at least." says Apricot sighing.

"So…… what did you two do while I was gone?" asks Apricot.

"I was programming a new training program for you. We need you to get stronger. We need you to be acct the peak of your powers. We need you to be an ultimate weapon, a dangerous foe to all who oppose you. MWAHAHA!" says Hiro as he rants on. (That can't be good.)

"He's ranting again. Someone get the tape before he starts going on about the programs he has for you." whines Yuki as she searches for the Scotch Tape. Apricot merely has to knock Hiro on the head and he instantly shuts up.

"Sorry, I got carried away again." says Hiro.

"Don't you always!" asks Yuki and Apricot sarcastically.

"WTF! It's 12 am already! See you later Apricot!" shouts Hiro as he grabs Yuki and charges out the door.

"BUT BE READY AT 6 FOR TRAINING!" he yells back.

Apricot shuts the door and heads to her room. She looks up at the sky and the falls asleep.

**

* * *

MOF: That's it!**

**Kish: WRITE MORE! WITH ME!**

**MOF: I WILL. R&R. I love my reviews and reviewers. **


	10. Saturdays can suck too! Apricot's Truth

**Mew of Fire: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just graduated from 8th grade, was on a trip to Italy, and have to plan a lot of the 8th grade end of the year events.**

**Spice: She is telling the truth. I was there through it all.**

**Kish: Was it that bad?**

**Mew of Fire: No, just sad. But I was attacked by bugs in Italy. And it gave me a chance to write chapter 10. We've come a long way.**

**Flutterby Princess: Yep. **

**Mew of Fire: Ari's back and she has her own account. Go and read her stories!**

**Now to thank my reviewers for being so patient. **

**Spice: Hurry it up, Mew of Fire. **

**Mew of Fire: Thanks to all my caring fans!**

**Saingirl101**

**lubahula**

**Flutterby Princess**

**mew mew beri**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Applecake**

**Mew of Fire: YOU ALL ROCK! And now to the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Saturdays can suck too! And seeing Apricot.

It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew, but with the addition of Spice, Blackberry, and Apricot, Ichigo was getting more help.

"Finally, we have some people who will help me." sighs Ichigo.

Spice was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest (like Tasuku's but minus the bow tie.) and he was taking orders. Blackberry and Apricot's outfits were like the others, But Blackberry's was black and white, and Apricot's were light orange and white. Pudding was juggling bowls, Mint and Blackberry were having tea, Lettuce was breaking things, Ryou and Keiichiro were in the lab, and Zakuro and Spice were scaring the living daylights out of the customers. Apricot and Ichigo were the only people working.

"Is it always like this?" asks Apricot.

"Sadly, yes. But sometimes it's just me." says Ichigo.

'That sucks. Hey you guys! Help us out here!" says Apricot.

"I would but I hate this outfit." says Spice coldly.

"Just be glad Ryou didn't make you wear these small maid outfits Spice." says Pudding as she starts rolling by on her ball. (ACK! I just imagined it! MY MIND! IT BURNS! AH!)

"So? This stupid outfit still sucks." says Spice as Ryou comes running out of the lab.

"Discuss your fashion dilemma later, Spice. Girls, Spice, and Apricot, there are 2 alien attacks. One in Tokyo park, and the other at the mall. Spice, Apricot, Lettuce, and Pudding, I think you can handle the park since no one is there now. The rest of you, to the mall. GO TOKYO MEW MEW!" yells Ryou as the teams run to their locations.

* * *

At the Mall

Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, and Blackberry arrive but Mint spots a weird site.

"Hey Ichigo! Isn't that Masaya? But who's the girl he's with?" asks Mint as all the girls turn to look. Sure enough, there is the stupid Masaya with one of the brainless cheerleaders from Ichigo's school. Ichigo begins to get very upset and Zakuro marches over to him.

"Masaya, you stupid bastard. What do you think you're doing, cheating on Ichigo like that?" asks Zakuro in a cold growl. Masaya and the cheerleader stop and turn.

"Oh Ichigo? She's nothing to me now. She's not as amazing as Star here." says Masaya while Star just smiles stupidly.

"Oh, did we forget to mention. When you mess with one of the team, you mess with all of us." says Zakuro as she punches him in the stomach.

Star ends up dragging him out of the mall, with the help of the cheerleader squad.

"Now to get rid of the animas." says Zakuro as they all turn to face the 2 raccoon animas.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis."

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphis."

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphis."

"Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphis."

Blackberry is part panda and her outfit is like a Chinese dress. It's black and has white embroidery swirling around it from top to bottom. She has black boots that come up a little past her ankles. She has the arm bands, and they're black. (yuki: is it just me or does she like black?) Her gloves are a lot like Ichigo's only they are black and she has a white ribbon on them. Her hair is long and black and is pulled up into a high bun with the ends hanging down along her back. She has 2 chopsticks keeping it in place.

"Nice. I love these colors." says Blackberry.

Tart is floating above them. "So? You're all losers." says Tart.

"No. We've been beating you all this time. You're the loser! Not us!" shouts Ichigo.

"Berry Katanas!" shouts Blackberry as she summons her weapon. Her 2 hair pieces become 2 long katana swords.

"Berry Sword Slash!" she shouts as the attack form a giant black X. The 2 raccoons blow up.

"That's strong." says Ichigo as she sweat drops.

"I'll…. I'll… ARGH!" yells Tart as he teleports away.

"That was easy." says Blackberry.

"Why don't we go check on the brother?" says the girls as the exit. Zakuro has her arm around Ichigo so she'll be ok.

* * *

The Park

Spice, lettuce, Pudding, and Apricot are looking for the aliens.

"ARGH! I HATE THIS!" yells Spice after getting hit with a tree branch for the 3rd time.

"It took you long enough to get here." says Pai as they enter the clearing. (I'm writing his name the right way now.)

"We're taking you down elf boy!" yells Apricot.

"I'm not an elf." says Pai.

"Mew Mew Spice Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphis!"

The gang in ready to fight, but they all hear a flute start to play. They all start to look around, but Apricot begins to follow the sound to its origin.

"Yo Apricot! You have to stay here." says Spice but Apricot keeps on walking.

"She's not listening to you." says Pudding. Everyone looks at her and sweat drop. Then the 2 squirrel animas attack them. (I KNEW THEY WERE EVIL! Spice- AGREED!)

"Pudding Ring! Pudding Ring Inferno!" yells Pudding.

"Oh I hope Apricot is alright. I'm worried." says Lettuce.

"Worry less about her and more about them." says Pai.

* * *

With Apricot

Apricot is walking around, following the sound of the flute.

"This time, I'm not letting him get away." says Apricot as she crashes into the clearing. A boy with green hair turns and faces her.

"What the….! KISH! You're….. I mean… It was you?" says Apricot.

"Yeah. It was me." says Kish as he walks over to her.

"But... You, never mind." says Apricot.

"I remember you said you could play the flute, why don't you neko-chan." says Kish teasingly.

"I'm not touching it." says Apricot. Before Kish can answer, her cell phone goes off.

"Yeah? WHAT! That's not possible! They're here? Wait…. WHAT! You did… Well excuse me. Yeah, you should be. No, No, and No. I hate you. Never. That's when I'll talk to you again. Mark it on your calendar." yells Apricot as she hangs up. Kish gives here a questioning look.

"I have to go. A good friend of mine is currently stuck in a suit of armor, and no one knows how to work the blow torch." says Apricot as she goes to leave. All of a sudden, an anima comes crashing through and knocks Apricot to the ground.

"No! APRICOT!" yells Kish. Spice charges out of the forest.

"Apricot! Kish, you bastard! What did you do to her!" yells Spice. Lettuce and Pudding come running in, and Pai teleports it.

"Ack! What happened to her?" yells Lettuce.

"She's unconscious. And it's all Kish's fault. He lured her here to hurt her!" yells Spice.

"We got to get here before that squirrel eats her!" cries Pudding.

"Ok. That's it. Enough of being calm and cool. I'M GONNA BLOW YOU SKY HIGH!" yells Spice. Everyone gets out of his way, except for Apricot, and Pudding and Lettuce get ready to grab to her. All of a sudden (Spice: Like those words?), Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, and Blackberry come running in.

"What's going on here?" asks Blackberry. Pudding gives her a recap from their view.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" asks Lettuce, noticing Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah. Tell you later." replies Ichigo.

"You have a problem. Destroying the monster means hurting your friend, Apricot. What'll you do?" says Pai.

Before they can answer the question, a small child in a black jumpsuit jumps out of the trees. (And we all know who that is.)

"Apricot! I escaped the iron suit of death! Oh and Hiro is pissed off cause you aren't here yet. Well, he put you on GPS because he thought you were disobeying his "rules" (does little finger quote thing.) again." says Yuki. Everyone just stares at her. Then, she sees Apricot.

"No! Apri! Dearest Apri! You can't be dead! I'll be stuck with Hiro! NOOO! AND WHAT WILL _THEY_ SAY! WHA! This can't be true!" cries Yuki.

"Um… Who are you?" asks that brave soul Spice. (MOF: you're so brave. Spice: I know I am.)

"Oh. I'm Yuki Shido. 8 year old spy in training and Apricot's neighbor. My brother Hiro and her have been best friends for a while now." says Yuki cheerfully.

"Yuki! Where are you? ARG! Of all the places! Apricot is in the forest!" yells Hiro as he crashes through the trees and into the clearing. He is wearing black baggy jeans, black sneakers, and a silver shirt. They all look up at him and Blackberry blushes when she sees him. _He is cute! I hope I can meet him again. _

"Well, this is a great party. Yuki, go tell Shadow and the others that we found her." says Hiro as Apricot's cell phone starts ringing.

"I'll get it!" yells Yuki as she runs under the anima, grabs Apricot's bag, and answers the phone.

"Maushi Maushi. Yuki here. No, she's unconscious. Yes. He said come over! Well, it's no fun without you. Please? Yeah. Ok. Bye." says Yuki as she hangs up.

"Well?" asks Hiro.

"They're coming. But how do I get out? And can I bring Apri with me?" says Yuki.

"Distraction time. In 3-2-1." says Hiro as a rock hits the anima in the face and kills it. Yuki and Hiro pull Apricot out as the monster reels back and dies.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT!" laughs a girl who is 21 years old. She has long black hair that goes to her waist with purple streaks in it. She has grey eyes and is wearing black cargos, a black tank, and flip flops. This is Shadow Shido, Hiro's cousin. She is very excitable and runs around like an energizer bunny. She loves to play with sling shots and bazookas. She's Yuki's partner in crime, and she has a very limited attention span, but she knows, at least they think she does, when to calm down.

"Where's everyone else Shadow?" asks Hiro.

"I lost 'em. Wait… They stayed at the house. I think they said they would wait there." says Shadow, very confused. Hiro swings Apricot onto his back.

"Why do they want to cause problems? Those 3. Argh! We needed them here to do their jobs." says Hiro. But suddenly, Shadow's short attention span focuses on Apricot.

"APRI! WAKE UP! _THEY_'ll kill me if you die." says Shadow while sobbing.

"Shut UP! Who are all of you!" yells Tart. Shadow looks up in surprise as she realizes that they weren't the only people here.

"You didn't see anything." says Shadow as she waves her arms around and then attempts to drag Hiro and Yuki away.

"Wait. Do you know who we are and what's going on here?" asks Zakuro in a suspicious way. Hiro, Shadow, and Yuki turn around and look at her.

"No… Not a clue… How could we? Nope." says Hiro, Shadow and Yuki still backing up. Everyone looks at them and Zakuro raises her eyebrow at them.

"Yeah. We got it out of her." says Yuki and Shadow as they point at Apricot's unconscious form.

"I can never take you anywhere. Can I?" says Hiro as he slaps his head with his head.

"You have to come with us then." says Spice watching them carefully.

"This is too weird for me!" yells Tart as he and the others teleport away.

* * *

At the Café

"More people know! What did you do? Torture her?" says Ryou as he's talking to the team. Hiro shakes his head no as Yuki and Shadow shake their heads yes. (Spice- Wait. Shadow wasn't there last night. Are you up to something again? MOF- He's onto me! Poor Crystal. Spice- Yep. She has crazy friends.)

"Then they'll have to work here too." says Ryou.

"Yes! More help!" cheers Ichigo.

"Uh… my head… Where am I?" asks Apricot as she wakes up.

"HI!" yells Shadow.

"Oh no… Not you. Wait, what happened to the aliens? And Kish!" asks Apricot.

"We rescued you." says Yuki as she hugs Apricot.

"Apricot. I guess those training and workout programs I made for you need to be raised a few levels. You knocked out instantly and couldn't even doge it." says Hiro.

"You make programs for her?" says Lettuce.

"Of course. I can't have my best friend getting pudgy." says Hiro.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up." says Apricot and Hiro just shuts up. (MOF- Good. FB- Yep. Spice- STOP IT! MOF and FB- Nope.)

"We'd better get going. Apri needs to rest." says Yuki as Shadow supports Apricot out of the café and to the car.

"This time, saving the world will be more fun." says Zakuro.

* * *

At the Alien's Space Ship- Shining Nova

"So we're all agreeing that these new mews are dangerous and are helping the others to develop their powers further, correct?" says Pai as the aliens are all sitting in their meeting room.

"Sure whatever. So Kish, how do you know that Apricot girl?" asks Tart. Kish comes out of his thoughts and looks at Tart.

"Do tell us." says Pai.

"I met her 7 years ago. Remember? When I ran away cause I was mad? Well I was at the park and I had been playing my flute. She came through the trees; it was at the same place we were today. She started to talk to me. She was telling me that she had begun to play the flute too, but her phone rang and she had to leave. She told me that I would be able to recognize her by her white and orange heart necklace because it was the only on made. The she left." says Kish finishing his story.

"That is interesting. And she never asked about your ears or who you were?" asks Pai.

"No. Nothing. But I'm thinking she might have been upset." says Kish.

"Why?" asks Tart as he walks over to where Kish is sitting.

"When she answered the phone, for a quick second, her face looked like something went horribly wrong." says Kish.

"Hey Pai! Can't you locate her? With some sort of device?" asks Tart.

"Yes. But why?" asks Pai.

"We could get her to join us!" says Tart. Pai the gets up and walks over to the computer and begins to press various buttons.

"One of the spy animas found her. I'll bring it up onto the main screen now." says Pai as the footage of Apricot, Shadow, and Yuki comes up on screen.

"What are you 2 doing now?" asks Apricot as Yuki and Shadow are rolling around and laughing.

"Nothing. Where did Hiro and friends go?" asks Shadow.

"Hiro's giving them a briefing on how to guard me." says Apricot. Kish, Pai, and Tart look at each other with questioning looks.

"Apri, are you sad… I mean, that your creators are dead, and that you're the only person who is part of the Infinity Project?" asks Yuki.

"Yuki…" says Shadow in a warning tone as Apricot's face saddens.

"They never even got to see me. Why? Why did they die? They day I met Kish… Why?" says Apricot as she begins to cry.

"Why don't you talk about it? It could help?" says Shadow.

"I'll never believe that they're all gone. Forever. They gave me their gifts, they were helping me learn. I was so happy, being part, no. Being the only person in Project Infinity, and being able to know them all. I'll never forget agreeing to be changed, to be tested, and to be the first. That was Infinity's purpose." says Apricot. Yuki and Shadow give each other sad looks ad Apricot wipes away some of her tears.

"They killed them. And my parents. All of them. Haru, Tea, Megumi, Pomme, Poire, Dr. Shirogane, Mrs. Shirogane, and my parents, Kaji and Yuri Kurosaki." cries Apricot. The door to the house opens and Hiro is standing there.

"You 3 have been outside long enough… Oh no, Apricot! What's wrong?" asks Hiro.

"My entire fault. The deaths of the creators of Project Infinity are all my fault." says Apricot. Hiro runs over to Apricot and holds her close to him.

"No. No one knew that some people would crave Project Infinity's power or hate it so much that they would end 9 lives. But you, me, Yuki, Shadow, Aquaria, and the 3 inside escaped. You can settle the score. Because you were at the park that day, you'll be able to even the score. Sage won't be able to do it again. We're here to stop him. Next time, you'll b more powerful, and will settle the score 10x's over. You won't be 9 the next time you see him. You're 16 now, and you can take him down." says Hiro while he rocks Apricot. Kish's fists roll into balls and he, Pai, and Tart are shocked to learn this.

"They want you to come inside now. They haven't seen you since you were 13. Come on." says Hiro as he heads inside with Shadow and Yuki. Apricot stands up and looks up at the sky.

"I hope you rest in peace my friends. Pomme and Poire, you 2 taught me never to judge people from other worlds without speaking with them or meeting them first. I need to work on that more." says Apricot and she walks into the house and the screen goes dark.

"The camera went off." says Pai.

"That…That was so sad. She's lost so many people. Even her own parents." says Kish.

"Pomme and Poire were our only 2 warriors who remained on Earth for weird reasons. They said they had to stay for a special reason. Sage, no wonder he got angry. He's a hot head and he's always gotten into trouble because of it. I wonder if the council knows about this." says Pai.

"I feel back for her. She lost a lot when she was only 9 years old." says Tart as they head sown the hallway to go to bed.

"Maybe we should as her to join us! I mean, what could go wrong?" says Tart as he stands in front of his door. (MOF- That's a bad thing to say! Spice- yep. MOF- I know.)

"Sage. That's what would go wrong. He'd be royally pissed." says Kish.

"And for you, it may be harder for you to see her now because of these new "guards" that she has." says Pai.

"I'll teleport right past them. No one can stop me from getting to Apricot, my neko-chan. Goodnight." says Kish as he walks into his room.

"'night." echo Pai and Tart

* * *

**Mew of Fire: I feel so bad for Apricot.**

**Spice: Wow.**

**Kish: I will so get past these guards.**

**Mew of Fire: I'd like to see you try. **

**Flutterby Princess: WHEE!**

**Mew of Fire: Ok. Now for everyone's ages. (I should have told you them a while ago.)**

**Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Apricot, Kish, Blackberry, Cerise- 16**

**Hiro, Pai, Masaya, Ryou, Gateau, Zakuro, and Spice- 17**

**Pudding, Tart, Fraise- 14**

**Yuki- 8**

**Shadow, Keiichiro, Sage- 21 **

**Mew of Fire- That's it.**

**Flutterby Princess- I LOVE THIS!**

**Spice- Say goodnight, girls.**

**Flutterby Princess- Goodnight!**

**Mew of Fire- GOODNIGHT GIRLS!**

**Spice- slaps his head You're playing dumb again.**

**Mew of Fire: REVIEW!**


End file.
